Stuck
by Posie5253
Summary: AU-Seventh Year. After Voldemort is defeated during the Golden Trio's Sixth year, Hermione leaves to find her parents in Australia, taking with her a secret that she harbors all summer. Now that she is returning to school for her final year, she must now come to terms with her new life and deal with the reactions of her secret coming out.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction is a great way for people all over the world to express their creativity in a safe environment and embrace the writings of others, putting their ideas and perspectives on their favorite books/movies/etc.. That being said, the following is, obviously based on J.K. Rowling's books that will forever hold a place in my heart, but are not mine to claim.

"I'll see you at the feast then." I murmured softly at the tall figure in front of me. I had spent the summer running around Australia with him, tracking down my parents. I guess you could say that I had become attached to his stoic and ever-constant persona. Crookshanks purred around my feet and rubbed my ankles. It was time for me to go. Even my half-kneazle knew that. I would see him soon. I should not feel this uncomfortable parting with him, I tried to reason. But I knew why I was so uneasy-everything would be changing, our quiet space would no longer exist, and while my parents were in our lives, my friends, my extended family really, would soon be privy to our lives and I knew that this fact would change everything.

"Yes, have a safe trip Hermione." He replied, softer than I had ever thought he could speak before this summer. His fingers wrapped around mine, squeezing them gently before he retreated.

I took a moment to breathe before apparating to King's Cross Station. The next coming days would be difficult enough as it was without adding splinching myself to the mix.

I brandished my wand and soon felt the tightness of traveling by magic run through my body. Despite the fact that, logically, I knew taking a deep breath and holding it did nothing as my body dematerialized, I had still done so. So, when I felt myself piece back together, I let out a huff and replaced my wand in my robes. I opened my eyes, yet another illogical habit I had developed when got my Apparition License last year.

The awesome sight of the Hogwarts Express filled my vision, making me feel warm and safe being in a known place. I took a deep breath and tried to etch this image into my mind, it could very-well be the last time I stood on Platform 9 ¾.

It didn't take long for my ears to pick up the fond bickering of the Weasley family. They took up the whole side of the Platform as they walked toward me. Harry was with them, he had spent the summer with them, ecstatic that he did not have to return to the Dursley's for the first time in his life. Despite the horrors we had gone through last year, and the aftermath of the defeat of Voldemort, he was remarkably happy. Or at least he seemed to be in his letters. I couldn't blame him, with the Prophecy looming over his head and all of our other escapades, he was free for the first time and it suited him.

"Oi! It's Hermione!" I heard Ron exclaim and the Weasley's surged forward to meet me. I was quickly enveloped into several sets of arms. I took in the familiar scents of baked goods and wool as I hugged my wizarding family. Despite the necessity of my being away this summer, I struggled with not seeing them. It was hard to separate from people that you endured so much with.

One by one they each took a step back releasing me. All except Mrs. Weasley who pulled me into a tighter hug. "Oh my dear, it is good to see you. How are you feeling?" She asked softly in my ear. I tightened my arms around her, tears prickling my eyes. She was my Mum, my wizarding Mum, and I had not seen her in months. I hadn't received one of her famous hugs, I hadn't been able to ask her for advice, there was so much I had kept from her it broke me to think about trying to explain why I hadn't trusted her with what I was going through.

I sniffed and replied softly, "I am fine. It is good to be home though." At my words she squeezed me and let go, her hands coming up to my cheeks. For a few moments she searched my face, as if daring me to break. I smiled softly, assuring her that I was fine.

"It's good to have you home, dear." She said and brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Mum, give us a chance to say hello, would ya?" Ron whined from behind Mrs. Weasley.

She gave me a comforting smile before huffing and stepping back for Ron and Harry to approach me. They both threw their arms around me haphazardly and pulled me closer than I thought was possible. I couldn't help but let out an easy laugh and hug them back.

"Mione, you can bother us about homework as much as you want this year!" Ron exclaimed and I could feel Harry nod.

"Yeah, summer wasn't the same without you!" He sighed. "It's good to have you back. I was even disappointed that you didn't send me a book for my birthday!" I threw my head back and laughed at his commented. I guess I was even more predictable with my gift-giving than I had thought. Instead, this summer, I sent Harry and Ginny souvenirs from Australia, among other things, for their birthdays.

Ginny shoved the boys aside and pulled me to her, "he's lying, he loved not getting a book." She whispered in my ear, making me giggle and squeeze her back. If Mrs. Weasley was my second mum, Ginny was the sister my parents couldn't have and I could not have asked for another person to take on that role. "I've missed you, Mione." She said softly and kissed my cheek loudly, making me laugh some more.

It was nice laughing and relaxing with them. Despite my unexpectedly okay summer, I had missed the ease of the Weasley's. The only word to describe my summer would be intense. Being with my wizarding family meant I could relax, and I was relishing in that.

The conductor blew his whistle, startling all of us, reminding us that despite our ease and happiness, the war changed us all.

"Alright loves, best be on your way. I love you all, and I expect letters from each and every one of you by next week!" Mrs. Weasley called, pecking Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I on the cheek and stepping back in line with her husband and older sons. The whole family had come to say goodbye.

"Goodbye!" We called as we boarded, heading back to our home for our final year, well, except for Ginny.

We quickly found a compartment to ourselves, it seemed being 'war-heroes' meant not having to scramble to find good seats for the ride to Hogwarts. I was grateful for that, in some ways. It was nice to having just my friends with me. It had been too long.

We settled quickly, Harry and Ginny on one side, holding hands, and Ron and I on the other. "Can you believe it? Our final year?" Ron grinned as he sprawled out, placing his arm on the backrest behind me.

"Yeah, and it should be a boring year! What an idea!" Harry laughed and let Ginny turn to place her feet on his lap.

An uneventful year. Well, at least I could give them the rest of the day with that thought.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Hogwarts Express pulled into the Hogsmeade Station I couldn't help but steel myself for the upcoming evening. It would be odd, seeing him, and being with them. Honestly, although they knew nothing, I still could feel everything changing. With an uneasy, and shaky feeling I stepped off the train and headed toward the Thestrals.

Crookshanks had been collected in his travel cage and would be in my quarters by the end of the feasts. Now, more than ever, I wished I could take him to meals with me.

The boys chatted incessantly on the carriage ride toward the castle. I knew Ginny was apprehensive about my silence during the train ride, but I couldn't bring myself to relax and discuss Quidditch with them, granted I did not necessarily want to either.

"Hermione, how are you parents?" Ginny asked softly, letting the boys argue about the last Cannon's game. "I know it must have been difficult to leave them after just getting them back."

It was sweet of her, so I reached over and took her hand. "They are good. And, honestly, I am fine. Knowing that they are safe now is enough for me. I love them dearly, but being away from all of you was more difficult than I had anticipated." I explained and smiled at her. "Besides, my mum can't braid my hair nearly as good as you." At that she laughed softly and let the issue slide, I knew she wanted answers, but she would have to wait.

When we approached the castle, we all quieted down. Hogwarts had been repaired over the summer and it was the most welcoming, healing, and encouraging sightseeing the castle in all her glory. "It's good to be home." Harry sighed contentedly. I couldn't help but reach for him and Ron, tightening my fingers around their hands. We would be tackling this year together, just like old times, and that was really all I could ask for.

We all headed up the castle steps, staying as close to each other as possible. Fortified. Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Luna joined as we neared the large doors of the Great Hall. We greeted each other with hugs and sat down together, waving goodbye to Luna as she sat at the Ravenclaw table. The students were loudly catching up but I could barely hear them. I was so focused on not looking at him. I stared at the table, or my friends, trying desperately not to look at the head table. The ceiling was lightly raining, as the weather had been less-than clear when we came into the castle. The soft pattering of enchanted rain drops helped me stay calm, even though this entire situation was shredding my nerves.

Headmaster Snape sat in the middle of the head table, Professor McGonagall on his right and Professor Flitwick on his left. He was leaning to his side, his fingers propping his face up and massaging his temple at the same time.

When Headmaster Dumbledore was killed by Voldemort at the Department of ministries, Professor Snape was appointed Headmaster by Voldemort himself. He had taken the position in stride, becoming the silent protector of the school while continuing to spy for the order. He had rescued many students being tortured by the Carrow's and somehow kept up the pretense that he was truly aligned with Voldemort. Because of his actions and dedication to the school, the new Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, decided with the Board of Governors and Hogwarts faculty that he should continue in his role of Headmaster. Much to his chagrin, however.

He stood briefly after the first years were settled and prattled out a few rules of the school, banned products, the Forbidden Forest being, in fact, forbidden, and so forth. And then promptly sat down and summoned the feast.

Though his management style was far different than Headmaster Dumbledore, and he was far less welcoming and cheerful, Hogwarts was safe with him. That fact alone made the castle seem immensely warm and comforting, despite the loss of many students' hero.

"It's nice to know some things will never change." Ron chuckled as he reached for chicken and potatoes at the same time. "Snape will always be Snape." I had the urge to defend the headmaster, but I bit back my immediate response and let him make his slightly derogatory comment.

"I, for one, appreciate that Snape is Headmaster. With him we know we will always be safe. So he can keep his snarkiness if the students of Hogwarts are safe." Ginny snapped at her brother. I couldn't help but beam at her, it was nice to not be the only one defending the man for a change.

Ron rolled his eyes and replied, mouth full of food, "that's what I was saying, Gin."

"Honestly, Ronald." Ginny and I huffed out at the same time, causing our group to laugh.

We enjoyed the Welcoming Feast like old times, everyone feeling a bit lighter and a bit safer than we had felt in a long time.

"Prefects will escort first years to their respective dorms. I expect all of you to be at breakfast tomorrow to receive your time tables for the year. I implore you to not do anything foolish tonight, points will be taken for any rule-breaking." Headmaster Snape drawled out after everyone had finished eating, and then promptly turned and exited the hall, his robes billowing behind him as always.

We stood and exited the hall together, but I stopped as the Gryffindor's headed to the Gryffindor common room. "I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and kissed Ginny's cheek and waving at the boys.

"What d'you mean?" Ron called.

"Head Girl, I don't room in Gryffindor this year." I answered curtly, it was true-enough. I didn't bother waiting for their response as I headed up the stone staircase to my quarters.

I tried not to think about the coming morning when the announcement would be made. It was cause quite the stir and I honestly did not have the will to deal with it. But whether I liked it or not, I would have to. Hopefully I would have the support of everyone important in my life. If not, this year would be trying in a whole new way.


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled my wand from the holster on my forearm and whispered " _ad libitum"_ at the large portrait of the Hogwarts Founders. The portrait swung inward, allowing me to scramble through and see the quarters I would be living in for the rest of my final year at Hogwarts. Our belongings were already organized on the bookshelves and tables around the large living room. Warm tones of mahogany encompassed the room, welcoming me in. The far wall was the quarters' private library which had been added to over the years by the previous occupants. The wall that held the entrance had our books neatly organized by subject and author. It always warmed me to see the duplicates that appeared on the shelf, at least we had literature in common.

I made my way to what I assumed was our room, only to be met by an office that had a large desk and stacks of scrolls and parchments littered about it. "Hermione, your study is the second door on the left. Our room is the furthest down the hall." I heard a voice call out, startling me from my thoughts.

My own study, that thought piqued my interest and I closed the door to his study and opened the second door on the left. It was bare, except for the stack of my curriculum books neatly organized along with my potions supplies and other instruments required for my various classes. I smiled at the office space, it would be nice to retreat here. In the corner was a ratty old armchair, taken from our home. He hated that chair, but I loved it. You would never find a more comfortable chair than that one. He must have ordered the House Elves to retrieve this particular piece of furniture.

I, then, stalked to our bedroom and made my way to the wardrobe that was not open. I quickly found the drawer with my pajama pants and old t-shirts from my travels with my parents and changed before heading to the bathroom. There, our toiletries were neatly organized by the 'His' and 'Hers' sinks. In silence, I got ready for bed, knowing that if I wanted to or needed to speak, I had him to process my thoughts with, but I didn't know what to say either way.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth I made my way to the left side of the bed, my side, and climbed in. His unclothed chest peaked out from under the covers as he lay on his back. I knew he wasn't sleeping, it would take him hours to fall asleep, and even then it would be fitful. "Goodnight." I whispered.

"Goodnight, Hermione." I heard him sigh, and roll over to face the wall.

When we first entered this arrangement, I hated being in the same bed as him. I didn't want him to hear or see anything I did in my sleep, and I absolutely did not want to let my guard go down. Not because I was afraid he would do anything unseemly, but because I was protecting myself in the only way I knew how to. Besides, it wasn't as if he was known for kind words.

But, over the past three months, I had become accustomed to sleeping next to him. He was a constant, and he protected me from the nightmares that plagued us all. At first, he would wake me and provide a Dreamless Sleep potion, but when it became obvious that it was too recurrent to safely take a potion every time I had a nightmare, he began to wake me when

I was thrashing and offer me Hot Chocolate or Chamomile Tea. It was nice. It was safe. He let me be me. And in return, I did not mention his nightmares. Instead, I would wake early and offer him a particularly strong cup of coffee and allow him to eat breakfast in silence.

This, arrangement, worked for us. We respected our space and had become incredibly comfortable with each other, which neither of us had expected.

So, when he sighed and rolled over, I knew that it was because neither of us could comfortably sleep without the other in bed with us. Not because of some romantic notion, but because our protector was next to us, and having the warmth of another person next to us at night was more comfort than either of us had expected.

Our silence was normal, to a degree. While we were both quiet people, we still had stimulating conversation quite frequently. Our quiet interactions of the day seemed to be us acknowledging the quiet before the storm, and so I didn't push a conversation. Instead, I simply rolled on my side and faced his back as I tried to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

He was gone when I woke up to the chirping of my wand. I thought I was an early riser before I met him, but now I know that my wake-up time is late compared to his. I was used to getting ready in the silence of our bedroom, so I quickly did so. Getting out of bed I pulled down my shirt that had ridden up in the night, and pulled down my flannel pajama pants that were had traveled high on my waist. Seeing my reflection in the mirror hanging on my wardrobe I was thankful that he was typically out of bed before me. I had the worst bedhead, my curls and thick hair did magical things when I slept and somehow tangled themselves into knots that only a spell would remove.

I shuffled to the bathroom where I turned on the shower and brushed my teeth while the water warmed. Being separated from everyone, not having the girls with me getting ready, was an odd start to my final year. But, I suppose as Head Girl I would have been separated either way. I washed myself quickly in the shower, and poured an unseemly amount of hair products and potions into my hair. Over the years it had been tamed, slightly, but I hated the knots that would prevent me from running my fingers through my hair which had become a nervous habit of mine.

Leaving the shower, I walked back into our bedroom in a towel and smiled when I saw Crookshanks lounging at the foot of our bed. Crooks would never do that when he was here. Getting ready was easy, uniforms are good for that reason alone. I simply pulled on tights, my skirt, my white button down, robe, shoes, and tie like I had for the past six years. I ended up braiding my hair down the back to keep it out of my face, and hoped that it would be a little wavy when it dried.

Mornings at Hogwarts were easy. You knew what to wear and where to go, you did not have to make breakfast, or clean, it was basically all done for you. Because of that, I allowed my muscle memory to take over and lead me toward the Great Hall.

The first morning of the term was always the loudest at Hogwarts, after that many students chose to skip breakfast or simply dined at different times. I could hear the happy chatter from the students as I quickly scaled the stairs. As much as I was dreading this morning, I was also ready to get it over with.

Professor McGonagall was handing out time tables with the help of some of the Gryffindor Prefects when I entered the Great Hall. She gave me a warm smile and quickly flipped through the pages to hand me mine. I was taking Potions, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. As a 'war hero' I had been excused from DADA, but I decided I would like to explore the class under proper tutelage and sit for my NEWT. "Good luck today." Professor McGonagall said slyly and continued to hand time tables out.

"Mione!" I heard Ron yell from the middle of the Gryffindor table, his plate was already piled high with eggs and sausages. I smiled and sat next to Harry.

"Did you boys get your time tables already?" I asked as I buttered a piece of warm toast and spooned some eggs onto my plate.

"Yeah, I still don't know how you convinced us to continue DADA." Ron grumbled.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his attitude. I had predicted this would happen the moment I convinced them to re-enroll in the class with me. "If you are serious about becoming an Auror, than you need to take the subject seriously as well." I explained calmly.

"I don't know how much more serious you can get after defeating the Dark Lord." Harry quipped. I shoved him playfully.

"Yes, thank Merlin for the great Saviour!" I laughed. "Now what would the wizarding world think if the Boy-Who-Lived couldn't pass his Defense NEWT?"

"Like they would fail Harry!" Seamus laughed joining in on our conversation.

I had missed this over the summer.

I hoped nothing too drastic would change.

"Hermione, do you know who that is?" Neville asked from across the table, gesturing to the doors of the Great Hall where Headmaster Snape and a lithe business robe clad woman entered.

I sighed and placed my fork on my plate, my appetite disappearing. "That would be Ms. Dahlia Robbins of the Ministry of Magic. She works for the Marriage and Lineage department."

The boys all frowned, creases appearing in their forehead. "Why would someone from that department be in Hogwarts?" Ginny asked as she sipped her morning tea.

"You don't think ol'Snape got married d'you?" Seamus barked out an emphatic laugh. I cringed at the thought, but didn't reply. This was not going to be a pleasant morning.

The Headmaster and Ms. Robbins stalked up to the Head Table and approached the podium. "Students." Professor Snape called, and the room immediately was silenced. "Ms. Robbins," he paused to grimace, "is here from the Department of Marriage and Lineage of the Ministry of Magic. There has been a new law that has been passed and it will impact a handful of students at our school. She will explain further." He said curtly, and stepped aside for the tall, dark haired woman to step up to the podium.

"Good morning students, I am Dahlia Robbins and I have been sent here by Minister Bones on behalf of the Marriage and Lineage department," Professor Snape rolled his eyes at her repetition and I hid a smirk with my hand. "As of this morning a bill was passed that will ensure the magical realm will continue and prosper. Due to the war the numbers of witches and wizards have been drastically diminished, as such a law has been passed that will assure the continuation of our magical heritage."

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

Without looking away from Ms. Robbins I explained. "They need to increase the wizarding population, a marriage and fertility law." The boys balked at the explanation but did not push the subject further, allowing Ms. Robbins to continue before pestering me with more questions.

"Therefore, a lottery has been introduced. Each year twenty witches or wizards will chosen. These members of our society will be presented with suitable matches for marriage and procreation. After a period of one year the witch or wizard must choose their match and marry with the goal of producing a magical child within the first two years of matrimony." She paused and looked to Headmaster Snape. "I am here today because the lottery has chosen students and faculty alike, and I will be announcing the chosen candidates shortly. This lottery was taken several months ago and placed under much observation and analyzed for how it would work in reality. That being said, should any of the candidates have passed on, entered an engagement or suitable marriage bond, or have been diagnosed with infertility and such, they will not be required to adhere to the law."

"This is ridiculous! You can't tell people who they can marry! We abolished those laws centuries ago!" Ginny cried, sending the students around her into a rambunctious panic as they realized what was truly going on.

"Silence!" Professor Snape bellowed, and the hall immediately quieted down. "You will respect Ms. Robbins as she is simply the bearer of this abysmal news. I suggest we allow her to finish so the chosen witches and wizards may deal with their new reality. Ms. Robbins?"

The woman had enough sense to looked slightly flustered and nodded as she pulled out a piece of parchment. "The following witches and wizards at Hogwarts are subject to the law and will be required to meet with me following breakfast: Farrah Santorini, Gabriel Clarkson, and Hermione Granger."


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone around me erupted in loud protests, fists were being slammed on the table, food was falling everywhere, and someone had spilled their pumpkin juice all over the toast. "You can't do this! She's done enough!" I heard Harry yell, the people around us agreeing. I wanted to point out that I was not the only one that was chosen from the lottery. But honestly, I was in the worst position. Gabriel Clarkson was from an old pureblood family that still practiced arranged marriages, his list of possible brides most likely contained his betrothed as purebloods went through similar processes to find a suitable match that the ministry would have. And Professor Santorini was in her late twenties, her upcoming nuptials would be less concerning than mine would be at 17.

But me, I was a 'war hero'. Brightest witch of my age. The Brains of the Golden Trio. And I had a particularly unsavory and clearly edited photograph of me posted on the cover of Witch Weekly. Furthermore, there were parties that had yet to be prosecuted and brought to justice after the war. And unfortunately, many of them would be seen as suitable matches. The group around me knew that and was obviously rebelling.

"Hermione! Why aren't you freaking out?" Ron yelled as I sat calmly in my seat.

Dean leaned forward and stared at me, "she's in shock mate!"

I shook my head and replied, "I am not in shock. I am not concerning myself with this law because I am exempt." I informed them calmly. Looking up at the head table I eyed Professor's McGonagall and Snape. They had their eyes on me, watching me carefully, seeing if I would need help. "I would prefer not to discuss this here, can we go to the lake?" Before I let them respond I was gathering my things and heading out of the Great Hall allowing the group of Gryffindor's and one Ravenclaw to follow me.

I hurried to the lake, ignoring the questions that they were all blurting out. I would not be explaining this situation more than I had to. It was going to be painful even as it was. I shed myself of my robe and quickly transfigured it into a blanket and laid it down on the dew damp grass. As I sat, the others followed, all silent as they had finally figured out I was not going to respond to their questions.

I took a deep breath and began to explain. "I am not subject to this law because I have been married for the last three months." I said softly, and held my hand up to silence Ginny who was already opening her mouth. "Before you all protest, know that I was given the opportunity to arrange this marriage because of my role in the war and because of the suitable matches. Three months ago I was approached by Minister Bones, Auror Shacklebolt, and Headmaster Snape as they had discovered that I was one of the witches chosen by the lottery. My prospects were a list of particularly heinous wizards as they met the blood status, aptitude, and magical ability requirements. Though I could not get out an impending marriage, they did offer me the opportunity to chose my future husband and live my life outside of the birthing requirements. I chose to take them up on this offer to protect my future. I could not inform you all simply because I had to take an oath of secrecy as I should not have been privy to such information or have been given the opportunity to marry." I had practiced this speech hundreds of times over the summer holidays and was honestly quite impressed that no one interrupted me, and that I actually remembered the important details. The rest of the information I knew they would pester me for, so I planned to wait for them to ask the questions.

Ginny was the first to speak, the boys too shocked to say anything, and Luna was well, Luna. She probably already knew who I married. "So, who is he?" She said softly, as if I was a unicorn that would spook at a loud noise.

I pulled my braid to the front of my right shoulder and began to play with the ends of my hair. "You have to understand that the list was limited in options. The one they presented was the most logical and viable one considering my situation. I would prefer if you all did not hold my decision against me, or try to talk me out of it as there is truly nothing that can be done."

The group took my words in and nodded, "of course, Hermione. We trust you." Neville said sweetly. He would probably not want to be around me too much after I told them.

"Severus Snape and I entered a _suitable_ bond three months ago."

And there it was, the reaction I had been bracing myself for. Ron was the first to lose his calm, I had predicted as much. "Bloody hell, Mione! You married the dungeon bat! How could you!"

Ginny immediately sat up and pointed a finger at Ron, "oi, we promised to be supportive so shut it!" She exclaimed.

"The greasy git, you married him? You had to have another option!" Seamus snapped, preparing to stand up. Dean and Neville pulled him down, quieting him and telling him to shut up.

Harry was silent for the most part, as was Luna. They both seemed to soak in the information and finally Harry spoke. "Like Neville said, we trust you. And I know better than anyone what type of man Snape is, at least you will be safe."

Tears formed in my eyes. Harry could have gone either way, I never knew how he was going to react, and in this instance his reaction was the best I could have hoped for. I got to my knees and threw my arms around him, letting tears fall down my face as I hugged my brother. "Harry." I sniffed, letting him know how much I appreciated his words. His arms wrapped around my waist and he held me as I softly cried into his shoulder. After a few moments Ginny and Ron joined the hug, the others sitting back and letting us have our moment.

We released and I wiped my eyes, sitting back down on my transfigured blanket. "I know you must have questions, believe me I did" they all laughed, of course I had questions, "so I am willing to answer anything. Just please respect my decision, and him. He was actually quite wonderful helping me with my parents this summer." The group nodded and I could see them all trying to figure out where to start.

"You don't have to, you know, with him. Right?" Ron asked redness covering his cheeks and moving to his ears as he spoke.

I blushed and looked away. "Actually, I, er, we. Uhm. Yes." I could not figure out a proper way of telling Ron that we had had intercourse throughout the past three months of our marriage.

"What?" He exclaimed, turning a bit green. "Why? If it is just an arrangement?"

I sighed and began to play with my hair again, but before I could speak Luna was explaining. "Ms. Robbins said a _suitable_ marriage bond would deem you as exempt from the law. I doubt the ministry would permit a bond that is not likely to produce children." She answered perfectly. It always amazed me just how much she caught in the midst of her day-dreaming.

"Yes, in this case there is only one bond that satisfies the ministries criteria. It's the _Consuetio_ Bond, or the Intimacy Bond. It ensures that we are copulating often enough to guarantee a pregnancy. However, since we were not married within the confines of the law, I am able to take contraceptive potions." I explained further. The boys in the group looked extraordinarily uncomfortable by the subject matter, it was their fault though. Ron asked. "Anyways, anything else?"

"Does he treat you alright?" Neville asked in is soft and caring tone. If Ron, Seamus, or Dean had asked I would have rebelled and commented on their prejudices, but Neville was sweet and kind. He did not carry grudges, and despite the fact that I had married a man he had been terrified of for the majority of his education, he was asking me I was okay in my marriage.

I smiled at him brightly. "Of course! Actually we have quite a bit in common. And Ron, I may beat you in Wizards Chess one day, we play often and discuss books and research. It is quite lovely being able to pick his brains on a daily basis, he really is brilliant!"

Ron groaned, "of course she chose him. Bookworm to the end!" He teased making the others laugh, and I couldn't help the embarrassed blush from covering my face. "And no way, Mione. You aren't going to beat me in Wizards Chess!" He said proudly.

I laughed and shoved him over, "you might be surprised! Perhaps you should challenge Severus and see who I have been practicing with!"

Dean and Seamus turned to each other and pretended to gag, "Severus." They shuddered.

Ginny and I rolled our eyes, they were so immature.

"That would be Professor Snape to you two dimwits." I heard the velvety smooth voice of my husband call out as he appeared from the hall and approached us. The boys paled and grimaced at being caught calling the dreaded potions master by his given name. "Hermione, if you would please accompany me to meet with Ms. Robbins. We must prove our bonding." He said calmly and reached a hand out to help me out.

I took his hand and gestured for the others to move off the blanket. " _Finite Incantatem"_ I said under my breath, " _scourgify,"_ I added and dirt and grass vanished from my robe. "I'll see you all in class. Thank you, for being so supportive. I really appreciate it." I said and gave them a big smile and waved goodbye.

Severus looked at me, studying my face as we walked toward his office. "You have been crying." He observed.

I smiled at him and stepped a little closer, "good tears. They were much more supportive than I had hoped." I explained and he nodded. The rest of the way to the Headmaster's office we walked in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus and I didn't mind the silence, I suppose that's the reason our marriage, if you could call it that, worked. While he was always full of snarky comments, we had learned to simply enjoy the peace and quiet of our time together. Chess was one of our nightly activities and I only time we spoke was when we discussed academics, and still that took a while to become comfortable with. At the beginning of our arrangement, Severus gave me permission to use his personal library. I suspect that was his idea of shutting me up, but plan backfired because it only created a plethora of questions.

Those questions were what bonded us. Though I suppose the fact that we were intimately bonded and forced to consummate said bond every week should have bonded us in the first place. We were silently at each other's throats the first two weeks of our marriage, I think the only reason we did not kill each other was the fact that we were both absorbed in the goal of finding my parents. As two extremely goal oriented persons, we were able to focus on that and dissolve some of the tension as we tried to hunt down my parents.

A week before we left for Australia, he gave me permission to pick several books to bring with me on our travels. But leaving for Australia created more problems that we had not planned for.

Hotels. Muggle clothes. Muggles.

Trying not to confuse people that did not understand what an arranged bond was, was a particularly troubling situation. A woman as young as I marries an older man; muggles expect at least some affection or they get wary. Our first night in Sydney the police were called because the staff at the Four Seasons thought he forced me into our marriage. Needless to say, Severus was not happy and made that very known to the Sydney police department after he proved that we were, of course, happy newlyweds on their honeymoon.

Every since that night we had mutually agreed that displays of affection while in muggle settings were important and we should at least attempt to play the parts of the 'happy couple'.

In response to this, I began to ask him questions at dinner. Because we were traveling and supposedly on our Honeymoon, we ate out quite a bit and therefore, we had to interact and not sit in silence. So, I read his first published paper on how the soil that Valerian Sprigs grew in could be harvested and extracted to create a diluted and less-potent Sleeping Draught for persons that could not safely take such potions due to age, weight, or other health risks.

At first, he was peeved that I was asking so many questions, but then he realized it was either the questions about his research or the small talk we had been dancing around since our bonding ceremony. And ever since, our nights have been filled with many conversations, debates, and practical lessons. Which of course led me to reveal that I was inept at Wizard's Chess, and therefore Severus had to begin to teach me.

Though our marriage was not traditional in any way shape or form, we at least could hold an intelligent conversation with each other. And honestly, that was all I could ask for in this situation, and he seemed to agree.


	7. Chapter 7

We entered an office offset from the Headmaster's office. He held the door open for me and ushered me in. "Hello, Ms. Robbins. How do you do?" I smiled politely and held my hand out for the woman to shake. She did so, and seemed surprised that I was handling myself so well. She must have already spoken with Professor Santorini and Gabriel.

"I am well, and yourself? I understand that this news can be quite unsettling. I am glad to see you are receiving it well." She smiled and shook my hand firmly, not bothering to wait for me to answer before turning to a scroll on the desk in front of her. "Here is the list of suitable bachelors that the ministry pre-approved. As such, should you find another suitor you may submit a petition to the ministry for approval. Should he meet each requirement you will be able to marry. Is there anything in your history that has changed over the past eight months?"

I turned to Severus, who was smirking in the corner with his arms crossed. "Were the initial projections of the new law taken eight months ago, or is that date significant for another reason?" I asked, giving myself time to prepare to announce to this stranger that I had married Severus Snape, who was more than likely her former Potions Master.

She nodded, "yes, projections were taken at that time. We did not want to waste valuable resources on recollecting data that the selected witch or wizard may inform us of." I nodded, pretending to follow her, but really my mind was a million miles away. "So, any developments?"

I looked at Severus who had covered his mouth with his hand, he was trying not to add a snarky comment. He was aware that I asked that question to avoid informing the woman of our marital status. Of course he would not butt in, he was no knight in shining armor.

Granted, I wasn't exactly a damsel in distress.

"Yes, a significant development occurred almost four months ago." I spoke much stronger than I felt, and I could see Severus stand a little taller and nod for me to continue. "I entered into a _Consuetio_ Bond."

Ms. Robbins sat up and leaned forward, her dark eyebrows furrowed. "I see, and you recognize that the suitor must be approved, though I commend you for the choice of bond." She was studying me, if I was not in the room with Severus, I would have thought she was probing my mind but he would not allow that to happen. To me, or to any other student.

"The suitor is Headmaster Severus Snape, and Minister Bones is aware of our union, therefore we do have approval." I backed into the seat behind me and sat down, preparing myself for the onslaught of questions that was inevitably coming.

I could see the gears in her head turning and trying to process this news.

When our union was published in the papers, which it would be no doubt, I would be thrilled that I would no longer need to inform people of this situation. There were still dozens of people I needed to inform before I could stop, but the general wizarding community did not have to be one of them.

"I apologize Miss Granger, I must have dazed off for a moment. Whom did you say you married?" She asked. A blush crept over my face, my ears were warm and I was trying desperately to not laugh or play with my hair.

"Mrs. Snape." Severus corrected, coming to stand behind me. He rested a comforting hand on my shoulder and I relaxed slightly. "Hermione and I were married mid-May." He added. His voice was velvet in my ears, he didn't speak like this in our home. It was deep and authoritative, and slightly patronizing. I hadn't realized I missed that tone until this moment.

Ms. Robbins coughed and leaned back completely in shock. "Well. I-" she blushed and ran a hand through her long hair. "Well, that is quite unexpected. If you will allow me to call in my colleagues we will need to run a few tests to confirm the bond." Her confidence had returned, though her pink cheeks gave away her embarrassment. Ms. Robbins stood from her desk and floo'd an office in the ministry, I couldn't hear as Severus had sat down in the chair next to me.

"And to think, the rest of the week will include a plethora of bumbling idiots as well. We could have stayed in Australia." He sneered in my ear, giving me shivers. I glared at him as he smirked at my reaction.

"You promised the ministry you would run this school. And stop getting after people, it is natural to be shocked." I scolded but admittedly I was dreading the coming week as well.

When Ms. Robbins sat down behind her desk two medi-wizards followed her. "This is Healer Tseb and Bond Master Westin. They will be running a few tests to confirm that you are indeed in a _Consuetio_ Bond and that you have created a strong enough foundation. He will also test compatibility for future offspring."

I wanted to melt into my seat, and I did to a degree. I inched back and slumped at the mention of bond confirmation. There were several less-than positive methods of testing a bond, and I was not the only one in the room uncomfortable with said methods. Severus reached to the arm of my chair and gripped it, knuckles turning white. "And what, pray tell, are the tests you will be running on my _wife."_ He all but growled.

Under any other circumstance, I would have glared at my husband for his less-than stellar people skills. But quite frankly, I wished he would curse these people out of the castle.

The Healer had the brains to seem uncomfortable. He coughed and answered with his head down. "The _Consuetio_ Bond requires intercourse to strengthen it, we will be testing through a series of spells the witches body to confirm that the said parties are, in fact, strengthening their bond satisfactorily." He murmured.

Severus' eyes narrowed at the poor wizard. "And could you not observe ministry records of our consummated bond?" He asked.

Ms. Robbins interceded on behalf of the two squirming wizards. "No, there are several possible ways to fool the bond records. This is the only way of being certain, as well as checking the compatibility of you both for future offspring."

"I doubt-" Severus began, but I reached my hand up and placed it on his, silencing him effectively as our skin met.

"You may perform the necessary spells." I whispered, holding my head high and wincing as I gave these people permission.

I could feel Severus' anger as he turned and growled out my name, "Hermione." It was a warning, one that I couldn't adhere to.

I squeezed his hand and addressed the two wizards, "I would prefer if the tests were done in this room. We do not need the students seeing anything they are not involved in should we have to go to the Hospital Wing." Both wizards nodding and set about transfiguring the desk into a makeshift hospital bed.

Severus slipped his hand underneath my chin and pulled my face to his, looking me in the eye. "Foolish witch, you do not have to do this. These spells are uncivilized and the minister would not allow this if she was aware." I smiled and shook my head, trying to convince my husband that I was okay.

Healer Tseb cleared his throat and beckoned me over. "Now, if you will remove the clothing under your skirt." My body tensed, and I could see Severus glaring at the healer out of the corner of my eye.

Calmly, I toe'd my shoes off and gracefully slipped my stockings off and the pair of black lace panties I was wearing. The two men and Ms. Robbins had the care to look away as I did so, but I felt Severus' dark eyes boring into my skull. If we were alone I would have snapped at him already. I could make my own decisions, and he did not have to throw a fit when my actions did not match his plan. Particularly when it was me that it impacted.

Though it was sweet of him to fight for me, I did not need him to.

"On the table then, spread your legs as well."

Despite the fact that I had agreed to this inspection, I still wanted to curse the man. As Severus had said, this spell was barbaric and not used often. I had only heard of it through studying traditional pureblood ceremonies that would confirm bonds, consummation, and the attempt to produce children. The last family to practice this was the Black family, even the Malfoy's abandoned this tradition.

I hopped onto the table and the healer and bond master walked around to my parted legs while Ms. Robbins stepped to the corner behind my head. I breathed out a sigh of released when Severus begrudgingly stalked over and laid a supportive hand on my shoulder once again.

"This will be quite uncomfortable." Westin muttered sympathetically and then waved his wand in a flashy movement in unison with Tseb.

The spell released a light blue light that traveled toward my privates and I could feel it enter me, and probe me. It was beyond uncomfortable, it was an invasion of my body. I turned my head toward Severus and whimpered, shifting my body as I felt the magic travel through my body, testing and collecting magical signatures. I lifted my hand and gripped Severus'. The magic burned inside me as it searched for the confirmation that Severus and I were indeed having penetrative intercourse. Which translated to, they were confirming that he was ejaculating inside me. His magical essence would be lined inside of me should our bond be accurately strengthened.

"How much longer?" Severus growled at the men in the room.

"It should just be another minute or two." Healer Tseb murmured. They watched me as I clenched my body, trying to not lash out. I wanted to scream at them for just standing there, they could have had the decency to look away from my opened legs.

After another minute of the burning sensation traveling throughout my lower abdomen, the magic escaped my body, glowing a vibrant red. It was confirmed, our bond was competent.

Though I tried to stop it, a tear trickled down my face.

"The bond is strong and you both are very compatible, congratulations!" Westin announced happily, and the three professionals made notations on scrolls.

"Now, if you are done violating my wife, I would like to escort her to her first class." Severus sneered, helping me sit up. He produced a mild pain relief potion from his robes, and I welcomed the offered vial.

"Yes, yes, of course." Ms. Robbins stuttered.

I hastily slid my panties, stockings, and shoes on and followed Severus out of the office.

As soon as we left the office and the door was closed, Severus backed me into the adjacent wall, studying my face. "Are you alright? I have heard that the spell is quite uncomfortable." He was still angry, his tone terse and his eyebrows furrowed.

I nodded and gave him a small smile. "I am fine. I have been through worse pain." I reminded him, both of us knew I was referring to the torture I endured at the hands of both Bellatrix and Voldemort last Christmas. He studied my face, and I could tell he was debating performing legilimency on me. "Severus, we both knew this was a possibility. It was not pleasant, and yes I feel violated, but it is over and I should not have to do it again."

He snarled. "It's utterly barbaric. The ministry is out of control. Performing such spells on young witches, at my school!"

I nodded in complete agreement. "And in nine months I will be able to start my studies at the ministry in order to prevent this from ever occurring again. Please, Severus. I don't want to talk about this anymore." His face relaxed and I watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm himself down. "Now, if you don't mind I have a class to attend." I said, and began my descent to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "I will see you at lunch!"


	8. Chapter 8

Entering the DADA classroom I immediately saw Ron and Harry with a seat empty between them. They both grinned and waved me over. I dropped my bookbag on the desk and dug around for the three required Defense textbooks, a quill, and an inkwell. "Hermione, it's Bill he's not going to have us do work on the first day!" Ron laughed and dramatically leaned back in his chair. After what had just happened, I didn't have the energy to correct him or point out that of all his brothers, Percy included, Bill would be the toughest professor. Not only would he expect perfect performance of spellwork, but also exemplary written assignments. That and Severus would not hire anyone less than intense and serious about the subject, especially after everything the wizarding world had gone through in recent years.

Luckily, I did not have to correct Ron, his brother did it himself. Bill Weasley sauntered out of his office with the typical Weasley brother grin that only Percy seemed to escape. But Bill had always had an intense air about him. Perhaps that's because of his job as a Curse Breaker, or perhaps it's the scar across his face that he has worn since the battle after the Triwizard Tournament, or perhaps it's because he had a seriousness about him that was masked only slightly by the boyish grin. "That's Professor Weasley to you especially, Mr. Weasley." He snarked, making the class chuckle. "And no, you will not be needed books today but 5 points to Gryffindor for Herm-er Miss," he looked at me, obviously confused about what to call me. As a member of the staff he knew my situation with Severus.

I mustered up all the strength I could, and tried to ignore the uncomfortable stinging sensation that was still inside me from the bond confirmation, and announced "Mrs. Snape." The class was silenced instantaneously. This was the best way to tell the school. With Lavender and Pavarti in this class the whole school would know by the end of the day.

"Yes, 5 points to Gryffindor for Mrs. Snape's preparedness." Bill, or Professor Weasley announced. "Now, I am here as your Defense professor because of my work as a Curse Breaker and then my more recent history with Ward magic. Your Headmaster wanted me to help provide you with all the possible information and opportunities to prepare you for your years outside of Hogwarts." He was pacing around the room, making eye contact with every student, demanding their attention. "Headmaster Snape recognizes that you have had atrocious professors in this subject for the majority of your education, he wished to rectify that and appoint someone who you all trust. Someone who fought among you, and that would help fortify the castle."

I nodded along though I had heard Severus' thought process for all of this, it was impressive that he willingly hired a Weasley, and it affirmed Bill's strength and skill that he was hired. "That being said, I am your professor not your friend," Bill's eyes settled on Ron, Harry, and I "or brother, in this space. You will be learning how to break curses, set wards, duel, and more in this class and you will be challenged every day." Everyone, particularly the D.A. members were leaning forward in their seats, hanging on his words. "Today, we will be dueling. This class meets Monday through Thursday for two hours, and Friday for three. Monday through Thursday one pair will be called upon through random selection to duel using a set of randomly assigned spells. Friday, we will all be dueling. You may choose your partners for today."

It was as if he hexed the class into motion. Everyone scrambled up and I watched as Neville and Harry paired up, and Ron and I moved to the right corner of the classroom. Neville and Harry always paired during duels, Harry had a way of drawing out the best of him. Ron and I typically paired in class as well, and he had improved, and he could absolutely hold his own against the best duelists, but I just happened to be a spectacular duelist and Severus and I had continued training over the summer.

"Disarming and shielding spells only! And you will wait until I set a protective ward around the dueling pairs. I know you all have fought, and I know you all have seen tragedies, and I know the threat of Voldemort is not looming over our heads, but you will stay sharp. You have seen too much to allow your skills and strength to decline."

Ron and I were the first pair to have the ward set up, Bill murmured a quick dissolving ward around us. Nothing strong, but it would do to dissolve simple disarming spells and such. We saluted each other and took our stances. I waited for Ron to cast first. " _Expelliarmus!"_ He hissed under his breath and stepped forward.

I twisted my wrist and breathed out " _protego,"_ effectively shielding myself, and in retaliation snapped, " _flipendo!"_

Ron ducked away from the light of my spell and cast a loud " _impedimenta!"_

Wordlessly I repelled the spell and hissed, " _petrificus totalus!"_

Ron erected a shield and cast a well-aimed disarming charm, it hit me, my wand flew from my hand and Ron immediately summoned it to him. He grinned and let out a happy holler but before he knew what happened I yelled " _incarcerous! Expelliarmus!"_ Ropes bound him in an instant and his wand flew from his hand which I wordlessly summoned along with my want.

"Mr. Weasley! Don't underestimate your opponent!" Professor Weasley snapped, making his brother turn red.

"Blimey, 'Mione! When did you learn wandless magic?" Ron exclaimed as I performed the necessary counterspell to untie him and gave him his wand.

I blushed and looked around the room, "Severus and I dueled to pass the time this summer." He rolled his eyes at that.

"Winners of the duels, please come to the front of the class!" Professor Weasley called. I, along with Harry, Cormac, Seamus, Pavarti, Justin, and three other students I barely knew approached the front. "Congratulations. Now, Mr. Potter and Mrs. Snape, please stay and the rest of you lot may sit. And Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom come here." He called. The students looked in confusion as the group at the front changed and we passed each other.

He was separating us by skill, of course Ron and Neville would be up here, we trained together. "While you all performed well, these four are the level that you all should be aiming for. Though Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Weasley lost their respective duels, they were against the strongest duelers in the class. The other students that joined me up here, and the rest of you that lost your duel, I implore you to remember that you are not going to always be facing your friends in Defense class. Some of you may have won, but others will not go so easy on you. By the end of this class, you all will be able to disarm me, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and if you can disarm Mrs. Snape and Mr. Potter you will be given an automatic passing mark for this class. Back to your seats!" Bill snapped, and we all clamored to the desks, ready to listen.

Harry and I made eye contact, and I could tell we were both uncomfortable with the attention that was brought to us.

The rest of the class Bill lectured on dueling technique and taught us the warding charm for our future duels. Overall, it was a successful class and I was looking forward to future classes.


	9. Chapter 9

After Defense Against the Dark Arts I had Arithmancy. Although I love that class, and find the subject fascinating, it was one of two classes I had without Harry and Ron, and after everything, I hated being alone. It made me feel vulnerable.

Pavarti and Dean were the only Seventh year Gryffindors, aside from me, in the class and we always sat together. Since the subject was an elective and quite challenging there were few students. One lone Hufflepuff, Susan Bones, five Ravenclaw students including Padma and Michael Corner, and three Slytherins, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Daphne Greengrass. We rarely intermingled.

The war brought the houses together, we trained together, fought together, were broken together. But we didn't mend together. We all gravitated back to our friends, our houses, and healed there. Despite the lack of interaction between the houses, interhouse relations had never been this cohesive. The boundary lines for each house and personality had thickened, but the levels of hostility had decreased and was continuing to do so every day.

Severus didn't push the houses to interact. He had left Dumbledore's dreams of uniting Slytherin and Gryffindor and allowed the similar houses to join in double's classes. Gone were the Gryffindor and Slytherin combined potions classes, which had not-so-surprisingly decreased the numbers of failed potions and trips to the hospital wing. If anything, Severus was encouraging houses to bond within them, allowing people to be themselves and not force any interaction. Hostility was rare between the houses because of this there were less personality clashes and more productivity.

Professor Vector was a strict woman, that loved matching robes. A clear sign of an organized personality, which is a requirement for Advanced Arithmancy work. She had very clear expectations that she never spoke aloud, but each student was aware of them from day one. I was always impressed with how well she managed the combined classes, rarely were there any issues with student disruptions in class. You could tell how passionate she was about teaching, offer tutoring, going out of her way to learn new processes and methods in order to help her students understand a topic. I could easily admit that this was my favorite class during my time here at Hogwarts.

"I know this is the first week back but seeing as this is Advanced Arithmancy I expect completed exercises from chapter one." She smiled and sat down at her desk scribbling something down with a red gem studded quill.

Before I realized my hand was in the air, she called on me. "Professor, will you be collecting the summer work this class?" Of course, I had to remind her of the homework.

Professor Vector blanched, "oh, I must have forgotten! I would like you to partner up and compare your work and make the necessary corrections. I expect 100 percent accuracy when I collect next Monday." She announced as we all packed up.

It was lunch time, which meant going to the Great Hall and seeing the school. No doubt the news of Severus and my union would have spread by now. Dean and I walked to the Great Hall together, Pavarti and Padma were walking just ahead of us with linked arms chiming in on our conversation occasionally. Dean slowed his pace and I figured he wanted to ask me a personal question so I slowed down as well.

"Hermione, I was wondering, how" he cleared his throat and looked around, "how will this law affect" he trailed off once again, and I could tell he was nervous. And I, of course, immediately knew what he was so worried about.

I reached out and squeezed his arm. "Dean, the only reason why my union had to be investigated was because I was chosen months ago, I have been assured by the minister that the chosen will only have to go through a testing of the bond should they marry after they have been chosen and the time frame of being informed will be merely a few days. You are free to marry whomever you like as long as you do so before you are chosen, and honestly the odds are in your favor of not being chosen." I explained and gave him an encouraging smile. "Besides, with the research that Severus has been doing using the texts we found in the Chamber of Secrets the ministry will soon no longer be able to use inability to reproduce as an excuse to prohibit same-sex bonds. The old magic is really quite fascinating, and Severus is really close to a breakthrough with the potions. He just discovered-" I was babbling. I knew this because Dean had rolled his eyes and begun to walk away, effectively cutting me off. A blush crept up my neck and I pulled on my braid as I caught up with him. "Sorry," I murmured and blushed a deeper red as he rolled his eyes.

"Hermione Snape!" I heard a shrill voice squeal and then an overwhelming burst of laughter filled the corridor. I flinched and lowered my head. I loathed hiding, I had spent my years at Hogwarts fighting, and I had thought I was finished with ducking my head as I hurried to my classes, but I was weaker than I thought. Dean closed the space between us and I could feel his hand brush mine, letting me know he was there to support me. I couldn't help but look at the boy and smile. "I knew she was a social climber, but the Headmaster? How many blowjobs under the desk do you think she's given him?" I heard the voice ask again, it was Pansy Parkinson.

Now, my head was held high, I was livid and my temerity had returned. I stalked over to Pansy and pulled on her arm, forcing her to turn and face me. My hands were squeezed shut in an effort to not swing at her. "Miss Parkinson, if you were not aware, I am the Head Girl which means I have the right to take points and assign detentions where I see fit." I warned, my voice was low and I could see the girl shrink at the tone.

"Of course you are Head Girl, you're fucking the Headmaster." Millicent added.

While Pansy was a coward, Millicent was strong and quite vicious when dueling. I turned to her and let a confident smile creep upon my face. "Yes, I am fucking the Headmaster. Though I like to believe my position has more to do with the fact that I have broken every school record in academics, aided in war efforts, battled numerous dark witches and wizards, and received and Order of Merlin First Class. But you are correct, I guess we will never know if I got this position simply because I have been riding our Headmaster who, by the way, is not involved in the appointment of Head Girl and Boy, or if I earned it." I said with a coolness that I had most likely developed due to my time spend with Severus. "And honestly Millicent, letting your friend talk about blowjobs under desks as if you both think it is distasteful, which it is by the way, but we all know you do not think so. How many times have you wrapped your thick dirty hand around a co-"

"Mrs. Snape, I do believe you made your point." I heard a velvety voice hiss from the doors of the Great Hall. It was a pity he stopped me, I had plenty of ammunition in my arsenal to take down Millicent and Pansy. They had been attacking the girls of this school for too long, it was time for someone to put them in their place. Despite my urge to continue to verbally tear the two girls to shreds, I bit my lip and shyly turned to Severus who quirked an unamused eyebrow at me.

"Oh, I see now. You're the submissive, listening to whatever he says. I bet he gets off on ordering the mousy-insufferable-know-it-all around, fucking you until you can't run your mouth and blather on, I bet he ties you up too, makes sure you can't raise your hand. Or maybe it's the uniform the old pervert likes? Say, Granger, does he ever fuck you in your uniform?" Millicent was whispering taunts in my ear and I was quickly losing all control. Severus had continued to walk ahead of us, and was therefore unaware of her gibes. "Run along, go follow your master puppy. Maybe tonight he'll fuck you on the Headmaster's desk with your tie as a gag. I bet he is relieved he finally found a way of shutting you up. Or maybe he prefers to gag you with his dick like a-" Before she could finish her sentence I turned and swung my fist. My knuckles connected with her left eye in a sickening crack the silenced the whole Great Hall. "You fucking bit-" I stepped forward, raising my first to deliver another blow but just as I was drawing back to gain momentum long thin fingers wrapped around my wrist, yanking me around, forcing me to look at a livid Severus.

"Miss Bulstrode, I suggest you shut your mouth unless you wish to detract house points further and spend your entire final year here in detention." Severus was seething, and his fingers were bruising my wrist. "150 points from Slytherin for insulting the Head Girl, the Headmaster, and for your vulgar language. A month of detention with Filch." His dark eyes turned from Millicent and narrowed, pinning me with his scrutinizing gaze. I yanked my arm from his iron tight grip and did not break eye contact. "100 points from Gryffindor for physical violence and your lack of control." If I thought he was cold toward Millicent, he was frigid toward me.

My chest heaved as adrenaline raced through my body. I was failing at my attempt to regulate my breathing and calm down. I wanted to argue or yell at him for not stopping her before I snapped, but his piercing glare immobilized me. "I'm sorry, Headmaster Snape." I hissed and stormed out of the Great Hall, ignoring my grumbling stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

I found myself by the Black Lake, still boiling from Millicent's comments and Severus reaction. I paced along the water and let out several snappy comments about the two in an attempt to vent my emotions. After everything that I had been through today, having my body _probed,_ telling my friends of my marriage, and Pansy and Millicent's derisive comments, Severus lashed out at _me._

Part of me was surprised that my friends had not followed me, but I was glad that they recognized that I needed to vent and separate from human contact. After spending a good 15 minutes pacing and venting to myself, I plopped myself down on the grass and took several deep breaths.

"That was quite the display, Mrs. Snape." I heard Severus' low drawl from behind me. "I must admit that I found your left-hook particularly inspiring. The wizarding world will be thrilled to hear that the Headmaster's wife and the current Head Girl assaulted another student." My fingers curled in the grass as I listened to his facetious comments, I had grown used to them during my time here at Hogwarts, and even throughout our marriage. But, this topic infuriated me. "And storming out like an irate toddler was quite the statement. Today has gone quite well, and it is only half past twelve."

I turned and looked up at him, his tall dark figure was looming over me. "Are you quite finished or would you like to berate me some more?" I questioned, he continued to glower. He did not say anything, but instead lowered himself to the ground next to me. "I am sorry I reacted to poorly to Millicent's comments. Though you must realize that we are both private people and while the students will not approach you with lewd comments, I will be subject to them frequently. And I would not go so far as to say that I will be able to tolerate people insinuating that you are a pervert who likes to silence me with your cock underneath the desks while I am restrained by my school tie." I hadn't meant to rant when I started my statement, but I ended slightly out of breath.

He quirked a dark eyebrow at me and muttered, "well, that is an intriguing scenario." I looked at what Severus Snape would describe as his 'playful' expression and turned a deep red. "Though I am not fond of the 'pervert' comment."

I nodded, "and I am not fond of being described as your submissive."

At my retort, Severus let out a deep chuckle and shook his head, "no, I don't suppose you would approve of such a comment."

I grinned at him and lowered my voice, mocking a waiter at a restaurant we dined at in Melbourne, "sir, I suggest you control your woman. She is going to create nothing but trouble with that mouth of hers." Severus had a satisfied smirk plastered on his face at the memory, and I giggled at the memory of Severus' response. "If my wife were a woman I could control I would not be dining at this abysmal restaurant with ill-dressed wait staff that insults women in front of their husbands. However, the fact of the matter is that my wife, however opinionated and headstrong, likes to believe in the good of people, why I will never fathom. I, on the other hand, am a cynic that does not tolerate imbeciles in my presence."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. This was a common occurrence in our relationship, and I would much prefer this reaction to insults. "While I am impressed that you remembered my rebuke verbatim, I am concerned that we have been living together for close to four months and your impression of me is a travesty." He sneered, making me throw back my head and laugh.

"You know, some people say you don't have a sense of humor." I smiled at my husband who smirked and nodded.

"Some people also think I feed off the hopes and dreams of first years." He snarked and began to stand up. "Now, Mrs. Snape, I believe you should be off to Transfiguration." He held out a hand and helped me up. "And you threw your tantrum and stormed off before I could assign further punishment."

I looked up at Severus' pale face and my calm that I had just settled in to disappeared in a short moment. "Excuse me?"

He smirked and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his robes. "You will serve detention tonight."

Taking a deep breath, I tried my best to not snap at Severus and start an unnecessary argument. He never changed his mind. "Of course, _sir."_ I grumbled and started to head toward my next class.

"Are you not curious as to what your punishment will be, _wife?"_ It was disturbing how similar he sounded to his in-class persona in that moment. Slowly, I turned around, curious as to what he was getting at. Surely, he didn't mean… "I believe Miss. Bulstrode had some inspiring suggestions for our detention tonight. Say, after supper?" He murmured, the sneer in his voice gone, replaced with the velvet baritone voice he used at home, or rather, in bed.

After being married for four months, I still flushed at the provocative thought, tugging on the end of my braid. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was too surprised to come up with a witty rejoinder. "I look forward to it, _Headmaster."_ The words came out as a mere whisper as I quickly retreated into the castle, heading to Transfiguration.

While we were in no way, shape, or form, a normal married couple, we had come to an understanding about certain areas of our lives. This, of course, was not immediate. We had many, many uncomfortable evenings together in order to strengthen our union. But, after a few weeks staying in hotels in Australia, pretending to be affectionate newlyweds, we discovered something that had made our time together infinitely more enjoyable. Sex, is just sex. And sex with Severus Snape, was nothing short of _orgasmic._ You wouldn't know it when you looked at him, but Severus is extremely good at servicing the needs of his partner.

By the time I made it to Transfiguration, my body was buzzing in anticipation for tonight. The class was simply review of the topics covered last year. Though Harry, Ron, Neville, and I were not at the school the whole year due to the war, we had extensive training and the spells in Transfiguration were not complicated compared to the subject matter we covered in training. In addition, Severus was adamant that his wife be proficient and subjected me to several 'pop quizzes' over the summer. It was a game of ours, one that typically led to rewards later.

Once again, Ron and Harry had saved me a seat in between them. Despite the fact that I was a competent witch, I knew they wanted to protect me. Even if that meant guarding me from non-existent enemies during classes. They escorted me to Charms and History of Magic as well, and sat in the same positions. Anytime someone would snicker or make a crude comment regarding my marriage the whole of Gryffindor would come to my defense with glares or a whispered threat. By the time we made it to dinner, everyone understood any derogatory comments about my life would be met with a fist in their face or a well-aimed hex.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Chapter will contain an explicit scene as noted by **bold** sentences beginning and ending the said scene.

"I'll see you all tomorrow morning." I said quickly as I watched Severus sweep out of the Great Hall. Taking one last drink from my goblet of pumpkin juice I, then, gathered my cloak and bookbag and hurried out of the Great Hall.

The path from the Great Hall to the Headmaster's quarters was much longer for the students than it was for the faculty. By the time I rushed up the stairs, breathless, Severus had to have already poured himself a glass of scotch and stripped down to his trousers and white button up.

I pulled my wand from its holster and muttered the password stepping through the portrait and moved to my office to place my bookbag on the hideous armchair that still made me smile when I saw it sitting in the corner. I shrugged off my cloak and outer robes and my sweater and toe'd off my shoes before walking to the sitting room where Severus was reading with a glass of scotch as I had predicted.

"How was your day?" I asked softly and sat on the sofa across from him, pulling my feet underneath me and leaning on the armrest.

He barely looked up from his book as he took a sip of his drink and drawled out, "tolerable." I sighed at his one word response and got up to pick out a book to read. Obviously, my evening entertainment was going to be delayed by whatever scintillating book he was so engrossed in. The book I chose was a thick tome that was covered in a layer of dust, I had been eyeing it since before we left for Australia and had not gotten around to it.

I had finished the first three pages when he shut his book and placed it next to the empty tumbler. "And how was your day?" He asked laying his hands on his ankle that was resting on his knee.

I let out a soft laugh and closed my own book, "it was fine. I believe the rest of Hogwarts received the message that our marriage will not be used as gossip, either from my violent outbursts or the threats that I am sure my friends as still whispering about the castle."

A smirk slowly grew on his face and I watched him place his foot back on the ground and lean forward. "Ah yes, your violent outburst." My body tingled at his words and I nodded. "You have a detention to serve, Mrs. Snape." My patience was wearing thin, he had a tendency to draw these things out, torture me as long as possible.

He stood, towering over me and I noticed the top few buttons of his crisp white shirt were unbuttoned, revealing his pale skin. I watched as he delicately rolled the sleeves of his button up and gazed at the veins that poked from his skin. He moved gracefully around the coffee table and I looked up at him, waiting his first move.

His hands seized my arms and he pulled me up into a kiss, bruising my lips, catching me off guard as I allowed him to support me as I clumsily gripped his sides and tried to stand on the couch. Quickly, he released my arms and wrapped his arms around my back, lifting me and guiding my legs to wrap around his waist. I felt his fingers knead my backside as he walked us to our room.

He tossed me, harshly, onto the bed and made quick work of taking his shirt off. His chest was littered with dozens of mismatched scars from hexes, jinxes, and curses. I had always wanted to trace these white and red marks of his body and ask where they came from. But aside from sex, we didn't touch each other. Which may be a good thing considering what his touch did to my body.

He reached down and deftly pulled my tie from around my neck and ripped my white button up open. My camisole covered the white lace bra I was wearing, and he wandlessly spelled that material off my body as he pushed me up the bed and crawled over my body. His tongue flicked over my nipples, causing me to shudder and wrap my hands around his muscled biceps. My nailed dug into his shoulders as he sucked on my breasts and kneaded them with his skilled hands. Eventually, my legs wrapped around his waist and he brought his lips to my neck, sucking on my earlobe and biting my neck softly.

I was breathless and eager for friction, I tried to pull his body closer to mind, grinding my hips against his, but he pulled away and gave me a playful smirk. This was when I realized that my tie was draped around his neck. "Mrs. Snape, let's not forget that you are being punished tonight." He said, his low voice and breath causing goose-bumps to cover my body.

I lifted my hips to his and felt his length against my stomach, "what did you have in mind, Headmaster?" I whispered, slightly embarrassed by how husky my voice was.

He lifted himself so he was on his knees in bed and gestured for me to slide my body up the bed. "You physically assaulted another student with your fists." I watched him pull my tie from his neck and pull it through his hands, lengthening the material. "I think restraining you would be a suitable punishment, and Miss. Bulstrode had a rather intriguing idea."

The tie, he was going to tie me up.

My breath became labored and felt myself grow wet at the idea. Over the past few months we had become more adventurous as we learned to trust each other, but this was new territory. We had avoided anything that could be potentially violent or trigger memories of torture.

"Does that sound _appealing_ to you, Mrs. Snape?"

 _Merlin, yes._ I didn't trust myself to speak so I simply raised my hands, connecting my wrists, and allowed him to tie them up. The material scratched my skin slightly but he did not tie them so tight as to cut off circulation. Quickly, he lifted my hands above my head and tied the material to the headboard of the bed. "Hermione?" His long fingers hooked underneath my chin and forced me to look him in the eye. His dark eyes searched my face, studying me and I almost thought to let him into my mind before he spoke. "One word, and I will stop. Understood?"

He didn't want to hurt me, and he didn't want to put me in a position where I had felt like I was being abused or tortured. My heart warmed at his thoughtfulness and I smiled, convincing him that I was interested in where this was going. "I will stop you, I promise. Besides, my 'violent outbursts' would probably stop you anyways." I teased.

With a growl, he forced his lips on mine, effectively shutting me up. "It's amusing that you think you could overpower me, witch." His hands were running all over my body, ghosting over my skin making my body clench and shiver at the light-contact. My body arched as he stood to pull down his pants and I pushed myself as close to him as possible as he covered my body with his once again. He pulled my skirt and tights off with a smooth skill I could only imagine that he practiced. I moaned as he kissed me, and nipped at my jawline.

 **And then, his hands we on me, his fingers slipping into me making me gasp and arch my back off the bed.** While his hand probed me, and massaged my clit, his other arm was lifting me off the bed, pulling me close as he kissed my lips so hard I could barely breathe.

I wanted to pull him closer, touch him, run my hands through his long hair, but they were tied uselessly above my head. I was completely surrendering myself to him. His lips left mine and moved down my body, teasing my breasts, and continuing down. Lower and lower.

His lips and teeth latched onto the sensitive flesh of my inner thighs and I dug my toes into the sheets of the bed, frantic for friction or grip. Then, his tongue found my clit and massaged it, flicking over it with cool precision, making me groan and wrap my legs around his back.

My body flexed as I orgasmed, his tongue forcing my body over the edge. It left me gasping for breath and all-too relaxed on the bed. And suddenly, he was on top of me, his lips on mine, not allowing me to catch my breath as he bit down on my lower lip and explored my mouth with his tongue. I could taste myself on his lips.

Without warning, he plunged into me causing me to yelp at the sudden intrusion. He held still as my body adjusted to his member inside me, and continued to kiss me, placing love bites behind my ear and moving his hand to my clit to tease it. When he felt my body relax he began to move in and out, slowly, and then faster and faster until he was all-but pounding into me. I heard him grunt and desperately wished that I could grab onto him. I pulled against my restraints futilely and tried to push myself against him or into the bed or somewhere in order to get support against his thrusts.

Hit was continuing his thrusts, making me go blind from the sensation of him hitting _that_ spot every time. I came around him, unable to stave off another orgasm as his attack on me continued. As I flexed around his member he stilled and burst inside me.

He lowered himself slowly onto my body and slipped his length out of me, breathing heavy.

 **I loved that I could do this to him. Render him breathless, unable to speak. And I loved what he could do to me.** That I could trust him with my body after everything. My arms were still tied up when he rolled off me, lounging on next to me.

My breasts heaved as I breathed heavily, relaxing after my orgasms. Now that the heat of pleasure was fading, my shoulders ached and my head lacked any support. "Severus." I grumbled, asking him silently to untie me. While I could have wandlessly untied myself, I had a feeling he would not appreciate me taking control of this situation.

He rolled to his side and propped his head up with his hand, his other one coming to my breast and tracing the mounds that were slowly rising and falling as I calmed down. "You wish for me to untie you, witch?" He asked, and lazily sucked on the skin above my left nipple. "I like you this way. Naked and ready for me. Tied up and willing."

A blush crept up my cheeks and turned away from him. "Severus." I mumbled half-heartedly.

He sighed and swung his leg over my body, straddling me and he leaned forward to untie my bonds, letting my hands fall to the bed behind my head. I relaxed as he massaged the sore muscles in my shoulders.

After a few moments, he climbed out of bed and walked, naked, to the bathroom and I heard the shower start. Shower sex. I wanted to join him so badly, but for some reason that felt like that was too intimate, too far for our arrangement. So, I waited for him to finish and walk out with a black towel around his waist and then I headed for the shower as well.

When I left the bathroom he was dressed in slacks and a black sweater, his cloak in his arms. "Where are you going?" I asked as I slipped a clean pair of red panties on and a pair of thick leggings. I pulled on a large cream sweater and sat on the freshly made bed, waiting for his answer. In the corner of my eye I could see the tie hanging on the headboard and I flushed, pressing my thighs together at the memory.

Severus holstered his wand in his sweater and headed for the door, "Weasley and I are going to do rounds. I believe you are scheduled as well." He explained. The Headmaster doesn't do rounds, but I did not question him. He was doing what was best for the school, I trusted that. We all did.

"Yes, I have a few minutes before meeting up with Luna." I nodded and got up to dig through my wardrobe drawer for a pair of wool socks. It was also cold at night in Hogwarts. I found a pair of gray socks and put them on along with a pair of boots I had gotten on a trip to France a few summer's ago. My cloak was still in my office so I headed for that room. I would be early meeting Luna in front of the Prefects lounge, but I didn't want to sit around.

Luna and I made quick work walking through the hallways, we didn't talk much which I appreciated. It had been a long day and I was exhausted. Everyone was in their dorms anyways. The intro-house bonding was good for that reason. But, when we walked along the outer corridors, we noticed the lights coming from the dormitories from lighted wands.

We stopped and watched the students all gathered by the windows, looking out by the lake. My eyes slid to the two figures casting spells by the lake, I could recognize the tell-tale signs of warding and Severus and Bill's figures. They were checking the wards.

The students that had a view of the lake watched as the two wizards double checked all the castles protections. I knew we were safe. The students knew we were safe. But still, I shuddered at the idea of us all watching the two wizards erecting shields and alerts around the castle. Despite trusting each other with our lives, we would always live on edge, never fully relaxing. It made my stomach flop as I thought about doing this the rest of my life, double checking wards every night, never being able to tuck myself into bed without making sure that everything was safe. That's what I hated most about the war. That when all was said and done, when everyone was focusing on healing, we all knew that no matter what we did we would always be broken. The hope we once had for peace was being crushed by the realization that our lives would forever be in pieces, even when we were safe.


	12. Chapter 12

I read in bed until I felt the mattress dip when Severus had finished preparing for bed. My body relaxed into bed as the comforting warmth of his body heat overwhelm me. He turned his body to sleep on his left side as he always did and flicked his wrist, the light in the room disappearing and the tiredness I had been feeling all day suddenly washed over me and I was asleep in moments.

It was too early in the morning when the bed shifted and caused me to wake up. A patronus was hovering next to the lone window of our bedroom. My eyes shot open and the blurriness of the sleepy muscles cleared immediately. "Severus?" I whispered at his form that was quickly donning robes.

"I will arrive shortly. Do NOT allow them past the Hogsmeade Station." The falcon patronus bowed his head and flew outside. It was Bill Weasley's patronus. There were people attempting to enter school grounds. My husband was already fully dressed, immaculate as always. I began to summon a jumper and leggings and dress myself without waiting for his explanation. Goosebumps and shivers ran through my body as apprehension and adrenaline coursed through my veins.

"You will stay in these quarters." I heard the baritone voice behind me all but growl.

My eyebrows dropped and I turned to give him a steady glare. "You," I hissed, "will inform me of whatever situation has arisen." The order was clear, I would not be reduced to the weak worrying wife that waited at home unsure of whether or not her family and friends were safe.

His thin lips pursed and his eyes darkened, but I stood my ground. I trusted him with my life completely, I knew the only way he could hurt me was through his words, and when it came to the safety of the school, I would not be deterred. "Hermione." This time it was a growl. As he raked his eyes over my body, he met my eyes once again and I could tell he saw the intensity in my gaze. My stubbornness knew no bounds. Without uttering a word, he turned, robes swishing violently behind him. "You will follow any directions I give, without question."

I nodded, ignoring the fact that he was not facing me. He knew me well enough to know that for one, I was not stupid enough to argue against his clear compromise, and two, silence, no argument meant I submitted.

Keeping up with Severus was quite the challenge, he walked as though he was flying. For such a dark man, he had such a grace in his movements. "Reporters are demanding entrance to the castle in response to the new law. They tripped a warding spell. Weasley is there now, and no doubt Potter has thrown himself in the middle of it already." He explained.

Of course, this was why he wanted me to stay. _'The brains of the Golden Trio Marries Most Feared Dungeon Bat turned Hero and Spy'._ I could see why he wanted me to stay, the headlines would be bad enough as it were.

"They won't be able to penetrate the wards!" I called after him, he had already made it to the outside grounds.

"You are underestimating the sheer numbers of nosy journalists that are at our doorstep." He sneered and halted abruptly. "Wand out." He ordered, and I pulled my wand from the folds of my robe. Without warning he grabbed my hips and we were in the air.

We only flew for a short moment by the time we landed in the trees outside of Hogsmeade Station. His arms dropped from me instantaneously and he walked from the shelter of the trees.

The cacophony of questions and cameras snapping overwhelmed my ears before we even met the crowds. "Merlin, help us." I whispered as we rounded the corner of the wooded area. Bill, Harry, Ron, and Neville were all dispersed, shouting warding spells to strengthen the wards that were visibly trembling. There were hundreds of magical reporters from around the world gathered at the entrance of Hogsmeade Station, their sheer magical energies threatening Hogwarts' protection.

With the implementation of new wards following the Battle of Hogwarts, we were safe, but they were not nearly as strong as the wards that previously guarded the school grounds. Those wards had sunk into the very soils of Hogwarts' school grounds, and into the heart of the castle. Our wards were too new and against hundreds of frantic witches and wizards, they were threatening to crack.

Severus coolly painted his wand at his throat and murmured, " _Sonorus."_ Professor McGonagall was hurriedly rushing toward us, not having the benefit of flight, and I could hear the harsh language she was uttering. "You all have thirty seconds to vacate these grounds or we will openly cast." He spoke and the loud booming voice silenced the crowd for a moment.

"We're not on school grounds!" I heard one person call.

The crowd was boisterous, calling out protests that I could barely make out. "The wizarding world has a right to know what is going on at their children's schools!" A woman yelled. "We have an obligation to report the truth!" That comment, though absolutely absurd to the students and professors around me, spurred the crowd on tremendously. "Yeah! Is it true that you cursed Ms. Granger to force her to marry you?" A man bellowed.

"Your time is up!" Severus snapped. "I suggest you all disapparate or wizarding Britain's best duelers will begin casting!"

"You have no right! The minister will not stand for violence!"

Severus took two steps forward before snarling, "the minister entrusted me with the protection of the students of Hogwarts. You are threatening that; any casualties will fault to you."

My mind was racing, I looked to Professor McGonagall and the other professors that were arriving from the castle, they all displayed horrified expressions. We could not afford another battle on our grounds, there had been too much violence and bloodshed. But, Severus was right, the wards were under too much pressure. They needed to leave immediately.

Suddenly, I had an idea and quickly began transfiguring a pebble into a piece of parchment.

In studying the magic of the castle, I had discovered a charm that was derived from the magic that registered magic in children at Hogwarts and the Ministry. It took a moment to remember the incantation and the ward pattern, but I charmed the parchment with relative ease and names began to appear on the parchment.

Hermione Snape

Minerva McGonagall

Neville Longbottom

Severus Snape

Bill Weasley

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Karl Lorentin

Simona Wallworth

And the names continued to appear. I moved my wand to my throat and called, " _Sonorus."_ The students and professors around me turned in surprise. "In my hand, I hold a parchment that has gathered all of your names based on your magical signatures." I explained and took a few steps forward to stand in line with Severus. "As you have already been warned, you are being seen as attackers of Hogwarts. We have all of your names to report to your ministries." I paused and listened to several _pops_ as reporters disapparated. "Now, I believe the public has a right to know how the students and faculty are dealing with this law." The crowd began to shout questions once again, and I simply waited for silence. "The first reporter to approach the Headmaster using the appropriate channels, as well as to vacate this vicinity will be granted an interview." Severus stiffened beside me, and I could tell he was not happy with this proclamation.

"How will you know who leaves first? You can't just give this information to one person! We demand information!"

"You are arguing with the brightest witch of the age, sir." I smiled and calmly mumbled a charm that caused the names listed to glow purple.

"You aren't the Headmaster! How do we know the school will comply?" A woman called out.

"My _husband,_ and I, will grant an interview to the first reporter to approach us in an appropriate fashion, and leave this vicinity. I suggest you leave now or I will not hesitate to openly cast, as I believe we have made it perfectly clear that this bombardment is being taken as an attack on our students' safety."

The crowd was silent, obviously unsure of whether or not this was a ruse, but the moment one _pop_ was heard, the rest of the reporters followed in suit.

"That was rather inspired, Mrs. Snape." Professor McGonagall said with a forced smile. Everyone was obviously irritated at what had just transpired.

"Merlin, they almost shot the wards! Bloody reporters!" Bill swore as he continued to cast diagnostic spells on the outer limits of the castle grounds.

Severus turned to face me, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Suddenly, I wished the trees would swallow me up. When he finally looked me in the eye, he sighed and gestured for me to head up to the castle. "Students should be in bed." He ordered.

"Snape! We have to-" Harry protested, but Severus held a hand up to silence him.

"Potter, you and your friends have aided us admirably, but now the faculty of this school must discuss the events of the evening as we strengthen the wards. Don't make me take points." He sneered and held a firm gaze on Harry. Personally, I wanted to help re-strengthen the wards, and I wanted to know what our strategy was going to be in the future. But, Severus obviously wanted us out of harm's way and I had already pushed him too far this evening. Tomorrow, I could pester him on more information.

"Harry, we should be in bed. A normal year, remember?" I said quietly, and tugged on his shirt sleeve. I could see the urge to rebel in his eyes, and I couldn't blame him. We spent the past six years protecting this school, and now we were being told to leave, it was completely contradictory to our very existence.

Ron and Neville had already summoned their brooms which they had no doubt ridden down on. I had a suspicion that they had been messing around with Bill when the wards went off, it would explain why Ginny and Luna were absent from this debacle.

"Potter, if you would allow Hermione to ride up with you." Severus ordered and my feet were suddenly planted into the earth like a mighty oak. I was _not_ riding a broomstick with _Harry._ Ron, seeing my startled expression, sniggered, and whispered something to Neville that made him turn red in an attempt not to laugh.

"C'mon, Mione. Let's go." Harry smirked and mounted his Firebolt. Finally, Severus caught the silent conversation that we were all having and smirked at me, daring me to both challenge him and ride the broomstick.

Not backing down from a challenge, I placed a firm hand on Harry's shoulder and mounted the broom behind him. After making sure no one could see my eyes, I squeezed them tightly shut and my body was as tense as could be. Harry chuckled deeply and took off, making me tighten my hold around him as much as possible without suffocating him.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry flew to the top of Gryffindor tower and landed us with ease, holding my arm like a gentleman while I clumsily dismounted. The ground felt shaky underneath my quivering legs, but I followed the three boys down the corridor and into the Gryffindor Common Room. We settled naturally onto the couches around the fire and discussed what had just occurred.

"How bloody thick can you get? The school has been through enough, protecting their sorry arses and they think they can barge in and bother us?" Ron exclaimed as he sunk into the Gryffindor-red cushions and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"At least they waited until the students were away. With all the ruckus they made" Neville paused and shuddered slightly, "the memories-"

"I know! Honestly! They believe they are providing information that 'prospers' the wizarding world, but they have their heads so high in the clouds that they don't see the damage they are causing in their quest for truth." I curled into my favorite wingback chair, and wrapped my arms around my knees. This whole event was just reminding me why so many people followed Voldemort. There were so many flaws in our society, so many gaps, it wasn't hard to see why people wanted to take advantage of that, or implement their own deranged ideologies.

"We have come so far, only to be threatened by our own." Harry murmured and I watched him bring his left hand up to stroke the infamous scar. "I hate it."

The rest of us were silent after Harry spoke. It was one thing for us to complain, and another for him to speak his mind, especially about our society. He had given up so much for the Wizarding World and then they turned around and introduced terrible laws and the press had abandoned their promise to protect our youth. He was disappointed, and he had every right to be. We chose the fight, we chose Harry, but he did not, and for that, he would always hold a bitterness.

"But, hey, it got Mione on a broom. I might have to rethink my opinion of Snape after that one!" Ron finally spoke, poking fun at my irrational fear of flying.

Actually, it was completely rational. We were born without wings or an ability to naturally fly. We were born with feet to plant into the ground. I loathe the wizard the invented flying.

The boys laughed at that for a short moment before Neville shuddered, "I think I'm more scared of him. He got Mione on a broom!" At that, I tossed my pillow at his face, "oi!"

Harry held out a hand like he was reading a headline, "Snape, boldly going where no man has gone before!" Ron and Neville did not understand the reference but they laughed anyway. I sent Harry a wandless stinging hex that made him yelp.

We chatted like this for a while catching up, trying to not to be so discouraged. A normal year. That's what we wanted, and this, this was normal, and much needed.

Our time was cut short when the portrait opened and revealed a very obviously seething Snape. "Severus?" I asked, surprised at his sudden appearance. The boys quieted down immediately.

"When I give you direct instructions, you will follow them!" He snarled. I had not seen him so upset since we were married, and definitely not toward me. Our marriage was tolerable because we respected one another and deliberately made an attempt to keep our respective tempers and opinions in check. And now, I must have pissed him off enough to throw all of that out the window. And for what, I did not know.

"Severus, is everything okay?" I asked calmly, trying to diffuse the negative energy in the room and talk him down.

He pointed to the boys' dormitory, "I told you to be in bed. Go!" He snapped, ignoring my question.

Leave it to Ron to retort at an irate Severus, he stood and all but shouted, "we can be in our common room after curfew!"

Severus stepped forward and pointed at us. "When the castle is under attack and I give an order. You. Will. Follow." I had never seen him so angry before.

I stood and cautiously stepped toward him. "Severus, the threat had left the castle." He was worried about us, I could see that now. He always prioritized the students' well-being. And, he was not irrational. The thought dawned on me slowly, and I realized what was going on, why he sent us away, why he was so mad. "The threat was gone, has gone, correct, Severus?" I asked slowly and studied his face. His dark eyes were encased in a lowered brow and skin with a slight tinge of tan in it from our escapades in Australia. He was glowering at us. "Severus." I pushed.

"The brilliant Hermione Granger doesn't know something. Shocking." He drawled. He was changing the subject, trying to pick a fight to distract me.

And it worked.

For a moment.

I had raised a pointed finger but before I spoke my mind, and before the boys could shout their, no doubt colorful, defenses, I took a deep breath and lowered my hand. "It's Mrs. Snape." I said, just as coldly as he had been speaking to me. "If this is going to be a personal argument than let us take this conversation to our quarters, otherwise, I suggest you inform the four students that spent their years at Hogwarts protecting the school of the threat that you so brilliantly deduced. We deserve that at the very least."

And, that did it. I had officially pissed off my husband royally, and for the first time since I met Severus in my first year, I feared he would strike me.

His whole body was clenched. Fists tight. Veins popping in his hands and temples. I was digging myself into a very unpleasant hole. But, I was right. We had invested too much, and proved ourselves to be assets. He could at least leverage that. Reminding myself of that, I easily stood my ground.

Then, all of the sudden, Severus relaxed. "What did I get myself into?" I couldn't help but smile slightly as his exasperated question.

"If I were you, sir, I would ask myself that every day." Ron laughed, and to our surprised Severus allowed us the chance to see his half-smirk of amusement. Taking the opportunity to further relieve the tension in the room, I flicked my wand and pillows flew at the teasing boy.

"Have you determined the possibility of a threat?" Severus asked, bringing us back on track.

I was supposed to know something, and he was clearly surprised that I was not aware, nor had I uncovered a threat. And that bothered me, challenged me, and sent my mind whirling, analyzing the events of the night. I replayed everything, and short of placing my memories into a pensieve, I could see no threat. Honestly, it was hard to see anything with so many rowdy people and flashes from cameras, in fact, my vision was blurry during the event.

And that's when the answer came to me.

"There were too many people, too much noise, and the cameras flashing impaired our vision!" I exclaimed and the panicked adrenaline that I was all too used to coursed through my veins.

"Care to translate, Mione?" Ron quipped. The three boys were staring blankly at me while Severus had crossed his arms over his chest like normal.

"There was too much stress on the wards. We knew that, we saw the cracks. But with our vision impaired and our attention obviously split, something could have passed the wards. In fact, the press could have been a rouse. Mind you, that would have been extremely strong suggestive magic." I had rambled off, running scenarios through my mind. After a moment, Harry coughed, bringing me out of my head. I looked toward Severus and my suspicions were confirmed.

"Sir, did someone actually get past the wards?" Harry asked, he was standing up as he questioned the Headmaster who only barely inclined his head. "Did you find anything? I have the map, if someone is on the grounds we can find them!" Harry exclaimed and it hurt to see him immediately step into his role of 'saviour'.

"Our initial sweep of the grounds and other wards have found nothing so far. But we must remain vigilant." Severus admitted and then his hard glare returned, "which means following orders."

"Yes, sir." The boys nodded, sufficiently admonished.

"And Potter, keep an eye on that map of yours. There are ways of hiding, from the map, and our wards, but I doubt that any intruder could remain unseen." Severus said, and it felt like he was speaking to a colleague, or even to me. He respected Harry, and I hoped that the boys could see that.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Chapter will contain an explicit scene as noted by **bolded** sentences beginning and ending the said scene.

By the time I was snuggled into the blankets of our bed, I could not help but wonder if it was possible to receive the 'silent treatment' from Severus. For someone so quiet and naturally taciturn, could he intentionally do what he did so every other day of the week? The silence was bothering me more than it should have, more than any other night. It felt like the room was weighted.

He was still tending to his nightly routine, I doubted much changed when we married in this regard. From day one, he was very comfortable with his body, walking around naked did not bother him. In fact, I think he liked the power he displayed when he would walk from the shower to our bedroom and dress in front of me.

So far, I had never initiated intercourse, honestly, I did not know how my husband would respond to that. Everything in this room happened on his terms, according to my agreement of course. But, Merlin, when he was taunting me when he walked around like this. Especially considering the tension that was between us at the moment. The air was static and heavy around me, words needed to be said, but neither one of us were breaking the silence that wrapped around us. And apparently, he was not going to initiate anything either.

I flopped my head back into the plush pillows and drew the sheets up around my shoulders and shut my eyes. Soon, the bed dipped and he arranged the sheets around himself, turning over to face away from me as he did every night. No words were spoken.

I still could not tell whether or not he was purposefully torturing me, or if I was making something out of the nothing that was typically evident in our rooms at night.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out. "I shouldn't have interfered, I should have followed your instructions, and listened to what you asked of me. I apologize for interrupting and forcing my plans." It was too late to stop myself, I was full-on rambling at this point. "I'm just, we are used-Severus, sometimes you, oh never mind!" I snapped and rolled over, facing away from Severus who had still not responded.

My cheeks were hot and I curled my body around itself in order to pull my emotions together. "I am not sure which display I am fonder of, your physical assault of another student, disobeying an order from me, interfering in negotiations, or this sad excuse for an apology." He drawled from the other side of the bed. "Really, Miss Granger, you have become quite the woman." It was not a compliment, he was attacking my behavior, belittling me. I had pushed him too far, and we had taken about twenty steps back. Mutual respect, was apparently not an option anymore.

I sat up and gathered sheets around my chest, having an argument with Severus in a silk nightgown was not going to have the effect I wanted. "Become? Oh, dear husband," I was talking an octave below my normal voice, challenging him, "you obviously had no idea what you were getting yourself into. You want to talk about me breaking your rules? I stole from you in my second year. My physical display yesterday? I broke Malfoy's nose in my third year, I was in a war Severus, that's not the first time I have struck someone. And as to interfering, what do you think I have been doing the past six years of my life? So, I'm sorry if you thought you married a complacent woman who would do as you say, because that has never been who I am." By the end of my speech I was hissing my retorts and standing off to the side of the bed. "So, yes, I apologize if I showed you any sign of disrespect, but I do not regret my decisions. And as for my negotiation, you are bloody welcome for saving your arse." My chest was heaving, and the air around me seemed to pass by and not enter my lungs. I had not been so frustrated and flustered around Severus since we were married, and I had intended to keep it that way.

Severus rose from his side of the bed and walked around the foot of the frame and loomed over me. His chest was directly in front of me, bearing his scars for my eyes to see. While I was breathless and my chest was heaving, he was perfectly calm-which only further irritated me. His hands rose slowly, not alarming me, but also making me raise my guard as I observed his cool posturing. They slid around my head and waist and pulled me to his body. Before I could fight back, before I could adamantly protest that he was avoiding the conflict, his lips crushed against mine. I reluctantly, without much force, pushed against his body. Though my arms were resisting, my lips followed his.

His hands kneaded my hips and wrapped around my arse, pulling me as close to his body as possible. Finally, I relaxed into the kiss and gripped his biceps. As soon as I did so, he pushed me away, effectively forcing me onto the bed. **He climbed on top of me pushing one hand into my hair and another one underneath my nightgown.**

I gasped and arched my back toward him, trying to bring him closer. My hands wrapped around his body and I pulled him closer with my legs. He pulled away and retracted his hands from my hair and sex. Finally, he seemed impacted by our interaction, he caught his breath while he straddled me. I reached up to begin to pull his sleep trousers off but he gripped my wrists and forced them above my head. I could feel his breath on my cheek and he slowly trailed soft kisses over my chest, feeling like butterflies through my nightgown. " _Depulso"_ I whispered, and suddenly the silk fabric was gone, and his lips were on my skin. I could feel his smirk on my skin.

"Are you fighting for what you want finally, Miss Granger?" He whispered around my nipple causing a ripple of shivers throughout my body. My skin was on fire, and the moisture between my legs grew every moment his lips were caressing my chest. But, his comment stirred the frustration within me once again.

With relative ease, I flipped us, using my legs to maneuver myself to be on top of him. A laugh emerged from him, his stomach flexing, rocking me slightly. We had never found ourselves in this position, a fact that I am sure he supported in his actions. "I've been waiting for this." He chuckled, and lifted his head to kiss me. "Mrs. Snape."

I pulled my head away from his with a smirk of my own, pulling away from his kiss. I ground my hips into his waist, feeling his hardness and working a hand over his trousers, cupping him. He groaned and bucked his hips, trying to pull me closer. I leaned down, evading his lips, and continued to palm at his erection. When my lips where next to his ear, I once again whispered " _depulso."_ His black silk sleep trousers disappeared and my hand was on him instantly. I felt his body tense at the contact and gripped him.

"Fuck, Hermione." He gasped and pushed my upper body away from him. I sat, straddling him, in the opposite position we had found ourselves just a few moments ago. I positioned myself and lowered onto him slowly. My fingers dug into his skin as I slowly moved my hips.

It was a different feeling being on top of him, being in charge of this aspect of our relationship, of any aspect of our relationship. I liked him like this, he was at my whims and it made me feel powerful. That was the thing about our relationship, around any other magical being I could hold my own. I was the 'Brains of the Golden Trio,' I was a skilled duelist, an accomplished student, and a worthy opponent. However, my 'skills' paled in comparison to the man currently underneath me. It was like playing chess against your family and then attempting to take on the world-champion. He overpowered me daily, and I had let him. Until now.

 **When we finished, I climbed off him and quickly retreated to the shower. Who knew how he would react to me taking charge like that. While it was** _ **satisfying,**_ **Severus Snape was nothing but particular.** I started a shower and found myself giving a verbal lecture about rash decisions and letting my frustrations take control of me.

"How could you be so stupid, what did you think that was going to accomplish? Honestly Hermione!" I whispered and rested my head against the cool tile, my breath steaming the shower up. My body still felt shaky from my last orgasm.

"I'm surprised it took so long for you to take control, but perhaps these little pep talks are the reason you have lasted so long?" Had I not immediately recognized the silky drawl of Severus' voice, I would have shot off several curses in surprise. He was standing behind me, still naked and now dripping wet.

I turned and took him in, tense from the surprise of being joined in the shower. It seemed that we were breaking all our unspoken rules, or at least crossing lines we have never crossed before. "You are lucky that these 'little pep talks' have allowed me to keep my cool around you thus far." I whispered, trying to not stare at his body.

His black hair was sticking to his face and he stood towering over me. "Lucky? That's not how I would see it." He reached behind me, and I forced myself to stand my ground. Suddenly a cloth was massaging my back, cleaning me. When I tried to look at my husband, he turned me around and pressed me against the wall, kissing my neck as he continued to wash my body.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Harry was glued to the map. Studying it, making sure there were no suspicious persons on Hogwarts grounds. I charmed it to look like class notes when several students were gazing curiously at Harry, undoubtedly surprised by his fascination with a blank piece of parchment. I had thought about scolding him. Telling him to relax, that we didn't want to tip anyone off that we were concerned. That we needed to keep a low profile just in case something nefarious was happening, as well as making sure that the students continued to feel safe. We weren't even sure whether or not someone had gotten onto school grounds. Although, Severus expressing concerns was proof enough for me.

By the time the lunch hour rolled around, Severus was irate due to the number of owls dropping off interview requests. Technically, he was head of our family and therefore he would receive the requests directly. And frankly, I did not mind not having to deal with the dozens of owls dropping letters in my hands all day. It seemed that they had been bribed to drop off mail outside of the typical delivery times. A fact that Ron, Harry, and I found quite amusing.

Severus, having read the parchment listing the reporters and having received the mail, dropped off a letter on my desk from one, John Goldstein. A particularly annoying reporter that I had experience with after the war. "I believe this is your fault." Severus hissed and stalked away.

My friends all looked at me in confusion. I simply sighed and held the parchment up for them to read. "Goldstein. Foul creature. Sorry, 'Mione." Neville murmured. This particular reporter worked for the American Wizarding Times. He had approached Neville after the Battle at the Ministry of Magic asking some particularly unsavory questions about the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. He was known for asking blunt and disrespectful questions.

I sighed, "it was the most effective method of ridding ourselves of the masses. I don't regret it. I won't regret it." I resolved. "Anyways, I wasn't planning on giving the reporters anything interesting. Luna, I expect that your father will be interested in printing our personal statements? I'm not sure if Severus would be able to refrain from hexing someone if he had to interact with two reporters."

Luna smiled, "of course. Daddy already sent me a list of questions to give to you. I'll bring it to dinner." As flighty as Luna seemed, she was quite possibly the most reliable witch I knew. "Harry, have you seen anything on the map? I noticed a swarm of nargles this morning, but they were not flying around any visible person." Translation: there may have been an invisible person wandering the hallways with a clouded mind, drawing creatures that may or may not exist toward them.

Whether or not I believed in these creatures that only the Lovegood family seemed to know about, I knew Luna, and she was in Ravenclaw for a reason.

"Where did you see this?" Harry asked hurriedly. He trusted her more than I did.

"Next to the girl's lavatory on the third floor." She hummed as she sipped her pumpkin juice.

Ron, Harry, and I looked at each other. Shocked at her statement. The girl's lavatory on the third floor was held the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. An unplottable location in the castle, and therefore unseen on the Marauder's Map. Harry snatched up the map, his bags, and hurried out of the Great Hall. Ron and I trailing behind.

"Harry!" I hissed. "Harry James Potter! Slow down!" I snapped when he rounded on a staircase. He was heading toward the girl's lavatory. I pulled my wand to stop him, but Ron had already sent the petrifying hex flying toward our friend.

We approached Harry who was teetering, frozen between two steps. "For Merlin's sake will you learn to strategize for once in your life!" Harry was a brilliant dueler, and excellent in a life-or-death situation. There was no one I would rather have by my side in any battle. However, he had a tendency to leap before looking. Even Ron knew that storming the Chamber would be counterproductive. "We cannot run to the Chamber wands drawn! We have no idea what is waiting for us, or if anything at all is waiting for us. Honestly, Harry. Our advantage is in the fact that if someone is in this castle, they believe that no one is wiser. Keep an eye on your map for the next few days and watch the loo. There's only one entrance, it's only a matter of time before we learn who we are up against."

"Finite Incantatem." Ron whispered. "Mate, you've got to think things through. Even I knew that wasn't a brilliant plan."

"Someone is here. Threatening the students, I can't just sit back and wait!"

Harry was a man of action. A Gryffindor trait no doubt. But more so, he was so used to holding the world on his shoulders. He had been responsible for the Wizarding World for so long, he had forgotten what it meant to be taken care of, to be protected, to follow. I couldn't hold it against him. He became what the world needed him to be, and whether that meant overcoming obstacles to face Voldemort our first year, or sacrificing himself so that others may live, he didn't care. The protection of others was Harry's only endgame, no strategy was needed for that in his eyes.

"Harry, let's go up to my quarters. We can discuss our plan. Please." I looked him in the eye. His emerald eyes were set in a determined look that I knew too well. The person that entered this castle would pay dearly, of that I was sure.

"C'mon, strategy is Hermione's middle name. We'll figure out what to do in no time." Ron said with a smirk. "And you can't say you don't want to know what the dungeon bat's quarters look like."

It was a strange experience being invited into Severus' quarters the first time. Granted, we were married by the time he brought me there. It was a normal living quarter. Lots of books, lots of strange objects in glass containers of various sizes littered about the place. But it was impeccably tidy. Everything had a place and everything had dust-repelling charms on them. Severus was not a messy human. Except when it came to research. He would have papers running around the quarters the moment he was intrigued in a topic. I daresay if he had a compelling thought he would write it on a napkin if needed. I couldn't help but snort when Ron mentioned seeing our quarters. There was nothing special about them. Nor did they live up to the dungeon bat rumors.

"I want this handled now. Not later." Was Harry's only response as he began the ascent to my quarters. I could only hope that Severus would be able to talk Harry down from this crusade. At least so we could tactfully handle this situation.

I walked them to our quarters a little more hesitantly than I had been when I offered the location. When we reached the door, I unsheathed my wand and whispered the password as quietly as possible before entering and holding the door open. "Have a seat, I'll pull out some tea and biscuits. We have some time before our next class."

The two boys obediently sat down, not touching anything, but I could see the strain. Their eyes darted everywhere. The door opened once again, just as I was sitting down and the familiar drawl of my husband filled the room. "It was only a matter of time before the Gryffindors invaded my quarters. I did not, however, expect my lounge to become the Gryffindor Common Room until at least Halloween." He stalked into the lounge, robes billowing and sat down. "I assume you three are attempting to meddle? Well, out with it. I don't have time to dawdle, I have a school to run and apparently an interview with a nosy American reporter thanks to my wife's meddling."

"Luna saw nargles near the third-floor girl's lavatory that were swarming around nothing. Now, if we do believe that nargles exist, it could mean that there was an invisible person near the lavatory, which means that they could be using the unplottable Chamber to keep hidden." I explained quickly, trying to mumble my way through Luna's bit. Severus would not appreciate our hunch being based on Luna's creatures. He simply nodded and waited for me to continue, a rare occurrence indeed. "I believe we must cast detection spells around the Chamber as well as other points around the school to deter suspicion. If someone is using the Chamber, we need to know what they are doing and how they are getting in."

Severus nodded again, "yes, I would prefer to have more information about the situation and motives before we run in wands-at-the-ready. Professor Weasley and I will cast those spells tonight – I assume you have suggestions?"

Harry, before I could respond blurted "the Room of Requirement and the One-Eyed Witch statue!" He was right, of course, any secret passageway and unplottable point had to be charmed.

"We should also charm the portal portraits. Including for each house dormitory, at least to alert the Head of House should someone not from their house enter." I added

"Yes, yes." My husband murmured and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing audibly. "And so another year at Hogwarts commences."


End file.
